User blog:Hotsoup.6891/Jack the Giant Slayer: Review Round up
Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum! Just some of the CGI Giants you can expect to see in this Hollywood blockbuster and new take on the old classic. So the question remains, is this a movie I want to go see in theaters? Do I go to the 3D or just 2D? Should I see it in IMAX? Should I buy popcorn? Where do I get my parking validated? But before you ever put the keys in the ignition, find out a bit about the flick. Scroll down for the Theatrical trailer, reviews from some of the top movie critics, and vote in some original polls: Well, seems like critics place the film a bit above average. Apparently there is some contention whether the storyline is original, if the CGI is overbearing, if it is actually a very well-made movie considering the original material. You'll just have to read what the critics have to say for themselves, go out and see it, and decide for yourself. Enjoy! Loved It 'Tom Russo - Boston Globe' 3 of 4 Stars Excerpt: Fairy tales are dead. That was the message of a recent magazine report which took the stance that, sure, “Snow White and the Huntsman” drew an audience, but “Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters” didn’t, so it’s all over. Apparently director Bryan Singer’s 3-D “Jack the Giant Slayer” hasn’t got a prayer of succeeding at the box office. Whether or not you buy that (we don’t), “Jack” at least succeeds in intriguing us. 'Roger Roeper - Chicago Sun Times' 3.5 of 4 Stars Excerpt: I'm pleased to report, however, "Jack the Giant Slayer" is a rousing, original and thoroughly entertaining adventure. Thought it was Okay 'Owen Gleiberman - Entertainment Weekly' GRADE: C+ Excerpt: The current wave of action-fantasy-adventure films derive from a great many diverse sources: old fairy tales, Tolkien novels, an engaging piece of kitsch like 1981's Clash of the Titans. Yet somehow these movies all seem to take place in the same digitally glossy, generically medieval storybook mud kingdom, with the same essential battles and monsters. They offer intermittently fun and frenetic creature-feature eye candy and, too often, not much else. 'Moira MacDonald - Seattle Times' 2.5 of 4 stars Excerpt:'''And that’s the problem with Bryan Singer’s movie: It’s stuck in a big-budget-movie middle ground — not quite thrilling enough to be an action movie, not quite funny enough for a comedy — and, once you’ve pondered the impressive size of the beanstalk, there’s not much else there. Jordan Hoffman - Film.com '''GRADE: C+ Excerpt: "Highly likely you'll forget the movie by the time you go to bed." Hated It 'Michael Phillips - Chicago Tribune' 2 of 5 Stars Excerpt:'''Lately, though, with the onslaught of and over-reliance on digital sleight of hand, the average fantasy presents every possible sight imaginable, which doesn't guarantee interesting results. Too often the effects crowd and smother the very movie they're meant to amplify. Wikian Opinions What did you think of '''Jack the Giant Slayer? Loved It! Thought it was okay. Hated It! Haven't seen it yet, but I will I would never go see that movie! What would you do if the earth were attacked by a horde of angry giants? Run for the hills! Stand and fight! Hide in your basement. Climb the Bean stock from whence the Giants came. Go see Jack the Giant Slayer. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts